Swords and Veils
by Aquarius Galuxy
Summary: A collection of Ryoma/Rouge prompt fics. -Rouge's smile is addictive. It makes his stomach flip. She is everything he should not have or want.-
1. precious ' reasons

_Hey there. This is a collection of prompt fics I've written for various communities on LJ. All drabbles/fics in this series will contain Ryoma/Rouge. There's going to be another Power Stone collection, but that one's mostly general fiction, covering the other characters, or maybe sometimes Ryoma or Rouge.  
If anyone's really interested in more Ryoma/Rouge fanfiction, I've written a fan-novel about them, titled Across Lands. The half-posted, censored version can be found on my FFN profile, rated M. The original version is a NC-17 version, complete and posted entirely on my LJ. (Links to the LJ can be found on my profile.)  
I do not own Power Stone or its characters. Capcom does._

_

* * *

_

.

**What It Takes**  
(_over_look, prompt: precious)_

._  
_

Ryoma never realised how precious Rouge was to him. Until the very moment she toppled over the cliff's edge, unconscious to the world.

A single thought flashed into his mind: she could die. His stomach froze over and mimicked her fall. The prospect propelled him into action with speed as he had not known before. His sandalled feet pushed forward, kicking up clouds of dust as he raced towards her descending figure, Falcon and Soaring Eagles clean forgotten.

Rouge was falling too fast. Ryoma stabbed his sword into the packed sandy ground and flew towards her. He would be faster without his treasured weapon. She was fifteen metres from certain death-

Ryoma was _terrified_.

His calf muscles screamed bloody murder, but he didn't care. With seconds remaining, he skidded beneath her, arms outstretched, gaze trained onto her body 'til she landed in his embrace with a heavy _whump_.

Relief seeped into his bones. He drew a ragged breath, the first gasp of air in some time. For a long moment, Ryoma didn't speak, merely watching her dirt-smudged face. Then he pulled her closer to himself. Rouge was warm. His heart pounded and he wasn't sure if it was just due to adrenaline.

Looking at her now, he felt compelled to lower his forehead to hers, to show her how much she meant to him, even though she wasn't awake.

Rouge's cheek was soft against his lips.

* * *

.

**Not In Love**  
(_over_look, prompt: reasons)_

._  
_

"Admit it, you've fallen head-over-heels for her, buddy," Falcon remarked as he watched his self-proclaimed rival pace in front of the teepee.

"I have not!" Ryoma growled and clenched his fists. Rouge was going to be all right. She had to be. She'd regained consciousness on the way back to the Soaring Eagles' stronghold and uttered something about Ayame. It was clear that she was struggling to be coherent, yet all she cared about was the safety of her friend. "How could you stay so calm? She's been through so much and-"

"You. Love. Her." The pilot punctuated each word with a loud pause. He shoved his hands in his pockets. "For goodness's sake, you _kissed_ her, Ryoma!"

"I was- I was just checking to see that she was fine!" the samurai sputtered, a flush rising to his cheeks. That had to be it. He was just concerned about her fall, and he did not want to lose his treasured friend. Never mind the dust that still lingered on his lips. "There's nothing between Rouge and I. I've told you that a thousand times!"

"Says the man who left his precious sword behind to save her." Falcon rolled his eyes, glancing over to Galuda for support. The Soaring Eagle looked stoically back at him. Falcon sighed loudly and stepped over to Ryoma, clapping a hand on his back. "Tell you what- you can have her. She isn't much of a woman anyway."

"She _what_?" Ryoma spun around and glared at him. Rouge was so much more than that. "Get this straight, Falcon. Rouge is kind, Rouge is beautiful. Rouge tries her best to do what she needs to do and she doesn't shirk her destiny. She's patient, she's lovely, she- she's so much more than you can imagine-"

"So, why do you feel that way about her?" The blond was watching him with a smirk now. At Ryoma's stunned silence, he continued, slanting his gaze towards the canvas tent. "She likes you. Hell, I'm willing to bet that she'd kiss you if she had the chance."

Ryoma swallowed hard and turned away, the heat on his cheeks divulging what he refused to. There had been more than once they'd connected on a physical level. "We can't. I don't l-love her."

"So she _has_ kissed you." Falcon waggled his eyebrows.

The samurai was saved from having to answer by Galuda's sister poking her head out of the tent. "Miss Rouge is awake now! You may talk to her."

"Rouge!" Ryoma sprinted the short distance to the tent, his pulse tripping at the thought of seeing her. "How is she? Is she okay?"

Behind him, Falcon slapped a palm to his forehead and rolled his eyes again.


	2. protect ' anger

_There aren't a lot more ficlets I have to post, unfortunately. Maybe a handful or two? I won't be posting all at one go, the next time will be when I feel like it again (since these are already written and stored somewhere) or when someone prompts me to update. :P  
Disclaimer applies as usual._

_

* * *

_.

**Oath**  
(_over_look, prompt: protect)_

.

Ryoma blinked to wakefulness, waiting for his bearings to gather. Plain-coloured walls greeted his sight. To the far end of his vision, the blades of a ceiling fan rotated in a blur. Where was he? Last he recalled, he was in a cavernous chamber of gilted walls and orange sunlight, trying to...

Something moved at his side, and he shifted, senses springing to alertness even as pain lanced through his back. A grunt wrenched from his lips.

"Ryoma! You're awake!" The voice was rich and mellow, and the sheer familiarity of it tripped his pulse. He turned, pushing himself away from the bed. The fortune teller he'd come to know so well leaned over him, her features lit with relief.

"Rouge?" he grated, voice hoarse from disuse. Yet more memories returned, of her panicked expression, and a hazy, fiery apparition that he was sure he'd dreamed. "What happened? You were- I was going to protect you-"

"Hush, have a drink first. You're parched." Rouge slipped warm fingers behind his neck, cradling him as she raised a cup of water to his lips. He drank thirstily from it, before pulling away and wiping his lips across the back of his hand. A glance down at himself revealed bandages around his chest. How had those got there?

He looked back up at her, only to see her face uncomfortably close to his. He jerked backwards, heart slamming, a flush crawling over his cheeks. "What happened?"

"The whole temple was on fire." She fixed her single-eyed gaze on him, placing the cup onto a side table without looking. "I was so scared."

He saw a certain vulnerability on her countenance then, that he had never witnessed before. It was an expression that made him want to comfort her if boundaries did not lie between them. "Who saved you?"

"No one. There was- there was a Power Stone in my crystal ball, Ryoma. I transformed." She knelt onto the mattress and took him gently into her arms, burying her face into his shoulder. He winced, mind reeling. Rouge shouldn't be doing this. She knew full well that he was a samurai, that he had his honour to- "I was so afraid that you were going to die."

He blinked, colouring further when the implications of her broken whisper set in. They couldn't possibly succumb to their emotions. He pulled away from her, torn between his destiny and this woman he'd fallen in love with. She bit her lip, her visible eye glittering. "Rouge, we-"

She kissed him.

Her fingers sifted into his hair, and she slid onto his lap, tugging on his lips in a way that stripped him of his reservations. Rouge was warm and soft. He wanted her. The boggling thoughts of her saving him, of his oath to protect her, filed out of his mind, to be replaced with that of her slick tongue meeting his. Her breathy sigh escalated his need.

Ryoma gave in to cloudy desire and leaned closer, only to have pain throbbing through his back. He hissed. Rouge tore herself away immediately, her eye wide with apology. "I'm sorry." She removed herself from his lap, cheeks stained as red as his.

The samurai watched as she resumed her position in a nearby chair, her gaze skirting his. He ignored the coolness that settled into his skin, where she had made contact. Promises to keep her safe in the future rose to his lips.

"Your life is more important than mine, you know," she murmured.

His voice quailed. Ryoma looked away, his blush creeping all the way to his hairline.

* * *

.

**Once Tasted**  
(_over_look, prompt: anger)_

.

Ryoma wonders if he should feel anger towards Rouge. He wants to. She has, after all, barged into his life without so much as a by-your-leave. Her footsteps plague his constantly, and she has violated his modesty on more occasions than he can remember. But she has also shown more concern for him than everybody else put together, with the exception of his mother and _sensei_.

She is nothing like anyone he has ever met.

He doesn't know how to deal with her. He likes it when she keeps her distance, denies his approval when she does not. Until now, the feel of her hands remains on his mind, tempting him when he is unprepared.

It is not fair that he does not get to decide, Ryoma thinks, because he is nary in his element of control. He is a _samurai_, for goodness' sake! There should be no distractions in his life. Yet he isn't able to prevent himself from showing his achievements off to her.

Rouge's smile is addictive. It makes his stomach flip. She is everything he should not have or want.

But as he watches her in slumber, Ryoma grudgingly admits that he rather likes the taste of wine. She emanates an uncharacteristic innocence in the moonlight that he needs to protect.

Maybe it is his incompetence that has made him vulnerable to her. He has allowed his defences to lower; a fighter never blames his opponent for a lapse in concentration.

Ryoma rests his head on the wall none too gently. No, it is not anger, but frustration that he feels. There are too many factors between him and Rouge that are not supposed to be in his line of work. He is about to reaffirm that he really does not like her in that way when she rolls over and barely murmurs his name.

Heat rises to his cheeks, and he turns away even though she isn't looking. Ryoma thinks he will only return to his bland solitary lifestyle when the time comes.


	3. no prompt ' fake

_Hi, I'm back. Exams are over, so that gives me some chances to update this thing. The below ficlets are continuations of what went on in the first set, if you remember what that was about.  
Disclaimer applies as usual._

_

* * *

_.

**Just A Friend  
**(_no prompt)_

.

Ryoma dropped to his knees in the dim teepee and glanced anxiously down at the unconscious figure before him, barely acknowledging the dark-skinned girl on the other side of the tent. "Rouge! H-How is she?"

As though oblivious to his nerves, Galuda's sister wrung a wet rag over a basin, applying the cloth to the fortune teller's forehead. It seemed a minute before she answered his question. "Miss Rouge will be fine after some rest - you needn't worry about her."

He frowned at the vague reply and fell silent, keeping his eyes trained on Rouge's face. Her skin wasn't dirt-smudged now, although she was still as pallid as before. His jaw tightened. Rouge had been through so much, been so close to leaving this world. He shoved the thought from his mind and sought her hand with his eyes. It rested over the rugs the Soaring Eagle girl had draped over her, fingers lightly curled.

Ryoma fought the urge to hold her hand.

Sometime in between, Falcon had slipped into the tent and settled down next to him. He hadn't noticed the man's presence until the latter commented, "Seems like she'll live, loverboy. I told you she'd be okay."

He threw a dirty glance at Falcon's smirk. That was cut short, however, when a soft moan sounded from the woman in question. His heart quickened. "Rouge!"

Ryoma watched as she winced and frowned, biting her lip. Her caretaker murmured softly at her, smoothing a hand over her forehead. "Ayame, she-"

"What happened to Ayame?" Ryoma made himself ask, even though all he really wanted was to watch her rest. Beside him, Falcon repeated the question.

"Ayame- She was captured by the sheriff." Rouge struggled with her words, inhaling shallowly. Ryoma clenched his fists and leaned in, wanting to stop her and make her rest. She didn't look good. It was almost as if she was on the brink of death again. Perhaps Galuda's sister was wrong. Perhaps he really was going to lose her. Ice frosted within his chest. She couldn't- "H-he took our Power Stones."

"The sheriff took Ayame? That bastard!" Falcon leapt to his feet, his hair brushing the side of the teepee. "I'm gonna go back and rescue her, Rouge, mark my words!"

Rouge didn't seem to hear him. Instead, she gasped, her gaze unfocusing, before her head lolled to the side, eyes slipping shut.

Ryoma couldn't breathe. Rouge couldn't have passed on. She had to be still alive. "Rouge!" he croaked, staring numbly at her, paling. She meant so much to him. She couldn't just leave him like this. He lo- she was a good friend he couldn't imagine living without. There was no way she could leave without saying goodbye. "R-Rogue? D-don't go."

"Miss Rouge is still alive, Ryoma. She just needs some rest. You'll be able to talk to her again soon." Galuda's sister glanced sympathetically at him, replacing the rag on Rouge's forehead. "We should leave her alone to rest for now."

"I-" He couldn't bear to tear his gaze away from the fortune teller's countenance, slowly processing the girl's words. Rouge was alive. A little bubble of hope welled in his chest. If she was still alive, he'd have another chance to- to be with her. He wouldn't pull away the next time she kissed him. Hell, he'd kiss her without her prompting. "I'd rather stay with her. Just- just in case she wakes up, you know?"

"Tell her you love her when she comes to, Ryoma." Falcon looked down at him as he turned towards the entrance of the tent. The samurai didn't have the heart to deny his words, merely looking back towards the woman who held so much of his thoughts. He shouldn't feel this way about her, but he did.

They left him alone to keep his vigil that night. Only Galuda's sister dropped by every so often to check on Rouge. She gave him a knowing look whenever she caught him staring glumly at the fortune teller; at times, she glanced between them and cast him a playful smile. He never failed to blush then.

It was well past dawn the next day when Rouge regained consciousness, after hours of fitful sleep. Ryoma hesitated when she cracked her eyes open and looked blearily up at him. She was the most beautiful creature he'd ever set eyes on. "Rouge."

"Hey," she greeted, her voice rough from disuse.

"You're awake." He didn't trust himself to say more, to reveal how frightened he'd been since she toppled over the cliff's edge. "Everyone's been worried about you."

"Even you?" She smiled wanly at him from her cocoon of rugs. He flushed and nodded at how she'd known without his mentioning it. "How long was I out?"

"Just about a day or so." He thanked the gods mentally, reaching over to remove the warm rag from her forehead. Were she less frail right now, he'd have gathered her in his arms and held her close. "We found you and brought you back to the Soaring Eagles. Galuda's sister nursed you back to health."

"Not without your help." Her hand found his somehow, and her warm fingers twined with his. He stared at their linked hands and found himself suddenly breathless. Heat rose to his cheeks.

Rouge's gaze was soft when he met it again. His pulse raced.

"Thanks for saving me back there." Her lips quirked. In that moment, Ryoma realised that Rouge said more with her eye than she ever did with her words. The weight of her unspoken thoughts bowled him over, left his cheeks tinted crimson.

"I... I couldn't not save you," he mumbled, uncertain of whether she knew what he felt.

Her fingers squeezed his lightly; she slanted a smile up at him, as if in an answer to his doubt. Ryoma squirmed and wondered how he should react. Her eyes slid shut again - it was another long pause before he found out that she'd fallen back asleep, her hand snug in his.

That was how Falcon found them an hour later.

* * *

.

**Second Nature  
**(_10_prompts, prompt: fake)_

.

"Hey Rouge," Falcon puckered his lips and spoke conspiratorially behind his hand, "Ryoma was a total wreck the other day waiting for news about you."

Across the wagon, the samurai flushed scarlet and turned away. "I- I was not!"

Rouge lifted her eyebrows and looked between the two men in amusement. Ryoma had been worried, she knew, but to the point of being a wreck? Her stomach flipped. Leaning her weakened body against the wagon frame, she turned her gaze on the man next to her, lips quirking. "Is that true, Ryoma?"

"I was merely concerned!" Ryoma muttered, sliding a sullen glance towards the pilot. He kept his eyes on anything but Rouge, however. "I have my obligations as a samurai. You know that full well."

"Obligations enough to leave your sword behind, just to save her, hmm?" Falcon grinned wickedly and folded his arms. The rest of the wagon's passengers were focused on the trio of them, now. Galuda watched with the slightest hint of curiosity, while Ayame pinkened and giggled. Rouge was torn between rolling her eyes and feeling miffed. What of the sincerity in his expression just the previous day?

"You're reading too deep into things, Falcon." Ryoma frowned and kept his gaze fixed resolutely on the horizon, ignoring the rest of the carriage. Especially the woman sitting at his side. "There's nothing going on between us!"

"Oh? But I saw you clearly after you caught her." Falcon paused for effect, glancing around the tiny vehicle. His bright blue eyes finally landed on Ryoma. The latter squirmed and turned away.

"Well, you saw wrong-"

"You _kissed_ her, Ryoma."

The samurai sputtered. His face burned. That was the most underhanded move he'd ever seen Falcon make. "W-what are you talking about?"

Falcon grinned and gave the fortune teller a thumbs up. She coloured prettily. "You've never known me to lie, Rouge."

"Is what Falcon said true?" The fortune teller turned to Ryoma, her heart giving a delighted trill. He'd never made an advance on her before. To have him kiss her whilst she was unconscious...

Ryoma continued to avoid her gaze. The flush had crept down to his neck. "I, uh... It wasn't..."

She slipped her arms around his. When that didn't draw a reaction from him, Rouge tipped his face towards hers, smiling fondly at him. At length, he met her eyes uncomfortably, cheeks dark with concealed truths. "You were always a bad liar, Ryoma."

"I- I was just checking to see if you were fine-" he stuttered. She pressed her lips to his, effectively silencing him. All he managed was a strangled utterance.

Ayame blushed and averted her gaze; Galuda looked elsewhere. Falcon raised his hands and glanced skyward. "Go get a room already, you guys! Is this all I get as thanks?"


	4. control ' after

_This should be all for today. :P I have plans to write other Ryoma/Rouge fics, but they haven't been written yet, so I can't make any promises.  
Disclaimer applies as usual._

_

* * *

_.

**Walking the Line  
**(10_prompts, prompt: control_)_

.

Stealing Ryoma's affections is more daunting than Rouge lets on. She, for one, is all too familiar with Falcon's constant badgering, too sensitive to the older women's sighs when she slings her arms around the samurai's. Ayame sends her a sly smile once in a while.

She wishes it were all that easy to be in love.

None of them is privy to the resolve she coalesces deep within; he is wont to return her advances with rejection. It stings, and stings a little more on her next attempt. Rouge tucks her disappointments away and mentions them to nobody.

As a woman who is used to getting what she desires, constant denial is something she struggles to cope with and hide. Not a single person is keen on helping her deal with failure. Not even Falcon.

No one acknowledges the control she holds over herself when she is with Ryoma. An excess of intimacy may sully their relationship for good; too little will ensure that he treats her as a mere friend. She does not care for either.

Rouge suspects that she may have hit upon the right approach when he blushes at her compliment and looks away, rubbing his chin nervously. It gives her a twinge of exhilaration.

As a reward, she allows her restraint to bend in a brief snuggle, much to the man's indignance.

* * *

.

**Future Plans  
**(_over_look, prompt: after)_

.

"So, what are your plans now that everything is over?" Rouge slants her gaze to the younger girl at her side. Yellow-brown sand sifts through her fingers on the Darkland beach.

"I don't know. I guess I'll return to my family once we reach Aqualand. They must be worried about me." Ayame watches the sparkling waves with a content smile. "Though I can't say I'm too keen on going back just yet. This place is so beautiful, despite all those stories about darkness and evil."

"Well, it _was_ evil until a while ago. Perhaps Valgas hid a lackey or two on the island." There is a note of laughter in Rouge's voice, that has not been present since the defeat of the boxing champion-turned-monster.

Ayame chuckles. It is a light, melodic laugh that teases an answering smile from her friend. For the ninth time, the fortune teller's gaze drifts further along the beach, to where a river empties into the sea. There is a fishing contest of some sort between Falcon, Wang-Tang and Ryoma. The other men in their alliance watch their antics with a touch of amusement.

"What about you, Rouge? Has Ryoma said anything yet?" The circus performer gives her a teasing nudge. To her horror, the older woman tips her head down, smile washing off her countenance. Ayame swallows nervously and leans in. "Oh, no. What's the matter, Rouge? Did something bad happen?"

Rouge shakes her head. "It's nothing you did, Ayame. Don't worry about it." Her companion frowns. She continues reluctantly under the girl's persistant stare. "Ryoma and I- We aren't meant to be, as corny as that sounds. I will have to return to Fireland as the new Oracle there."

"And Ryoma?" Ayame ventures a little hesitantly. "He isn't going back with you?"

"He has a different destiny. Ryoma is a swordsman, not the guardian of a fortune teller." A wry smile tugs at Rouge's lips. Ayame feels her heart still.

"Oh, Rouge." On impulse, she reaches over and pulls the former into a hug. It isn't a matter she can help with. "I'm so sorry."

There is a moment of stiff surprise, before Rouge responds to the gesture. She gives a warmer smile. "I'll manage."

The younger girl pulls away to peer at her. "If there's anything you need, just tell me, okay?"

Rouge nods and keeps on smiling. Her expression softens. "Thank you."

Ayame brushes it off. Past Rouge's shoulder, she spots an all-too-familiar figure treading towards them. She catches the former's hand in a squeeze, before springing to her feet. "We'll talk again?"

"Wha-?" Rouge stares at her, bewildered.

The kimono-clad girl flashes a secretive grin and heads towards the river without missing a beat. She passes Ryoma, who nods politely at her, his gaze sweeping immediately to the woman she'd just deserted.

Ayame's smile widens.


	5. entertainment ' picky ' colours

_Hey again. The sets from now on should be a little longer, as I've got collections of ficlets that are part of a series. This is one of them. (Some in the previous chapters were also part of a set, if you remember them.)_

_Anyway. This is a rather crack-y series of ficlets. XD __There is actually one other part in this set that was intentionally left out due to its NC-17 rating.__ It's titled Introduction to Sin, and it's about Rouge getting Ryoma to practise for his new role. Ask nicely and I'll link it to you.  
Disclaimer applies as usual. And comments will be very appreciated!_

.

**Lights, Camera-  
**(over_look, prompt: entertainment_)_

.

"All right, guys! We've got to get all shots for the DVD covers done by today!" Mr Director shouts across the set, waving stacks of paper in the air. "Next up is the third cover- Rouge and Ryoma, get into your positions please!"

"What do you mean? Only Rouge and I are on the cover?" Ryoma chances a glance at the fortune teller. His face flushes crimson. "But it's not honourable for Rouge and I to be alone in the picture!"

Rouge throws a pout at him. "For goodness's sake, Ryoma! It's just a normal picture! It's not like we're acting in some... adult romance or anything like that."

Ryoma sputters. He is now probably a suitable replacement for the talking tomato in a fruit juice ad. Next to him, Falcon yells and points indignantly. "No fair! I wanna be with Rouge on the cover too!"

"No such luck, Edward." The director claps him on the shoulder, waving the photographer forward. "Ryoma! Get in position, man! We haven't got all day!"

"Fine, but just this once!" Ryoma harrumphs and joins the smirking woman on the white canvas. He really doesn't want to admit that she makes his heart pound.

"Woohoo! Go for it, girl!" Ayame puts her hands to her mouth and hollers. "You two look so cute together!"

Rouge blushes prettily and catches Ryoma's hand, waiting patiently as the photographer arranges them into a pose. After a minute or two, Ryoma squirms, glancing over at the woman he's standing back-to-back with. It's not like her hand feels especially nice or anything like that. "Do we have to pose this way?"

"Of course you do!" Mr Director grins and motions for the photographer to continue. "The fangirls are gonna lap you both up. Haven't you already noticed that you're quite the pair of star-crossed lovers in the show?"

Ryoma reddens. No one has to know that fiction and reality have begun to mingle. "We aren't-"

"Get your expressions right! On the count of three: One, two, three!"

The samurai shuts his mouth hurriedly as a blinding flash lights up the room. More bursts of light follow. The photographer shifts his angle and snaps at them a few more times. He sees stars and wishes that the man would stop.

"What a fetching blush you have, Ryoma!" Ayame cheers. "And Rouge is _so_ sexy!"

"I demand that we take a different-" he interrupts, looking towards the director.

"No, no! That was just _perfect_!" Mr Director grins widely. "Have you forgotten that we're in the entertainment business?"

Ryoma glares at him. Rouge sidles up to his side. "How about us filming an adult romance next?" she murmurs. "I'd love to see you in less."

The sudden imagery has Ryoma almost dropping in a dead faint.

"That is a great idea, Rouge!" Mr Director cuts in. "I'm getting back to you both on that a.s.a.p.!"

The samurai buries his face in his hand and wonders when he's allowed to leave for home.

-x-

.

**The Debate  
**(_over_look, prompt: picky)_

.

"I do hope that you'll both consider my offer, Rouge, Ryoma." Mr Director hands them a couple of heavy booklets across the coffee table. "These are the scripts for_ Across Lands: The Movie_. I've given you a brief outline of it. Following the release of _Power Stone_, another major production with the two of you is sure to rake in quite the audience!"

"But it's-" Ryoma begins, staring dubiously at his printed blue script, "-wrong."

"-Adult," Rouge finishes for him. She slants a gaze at the samurai. Her full lips quirk and he tries not to stare at them for too long. "It won't be a big issue, Mr Director. Give me a few days to work on him."

"Work on me?" Ryoma parrots in a near-squeak. No, no. Rouge 'working' on him sounds far from dignified. The booklet feels like an anvil in his hand. He attempts to not flush when she lays her fingers over his. Mr Director must certainly not know about their blossoming attraction. "This isn't right, Rouge! I protest-"

"Oh, I'm sure you'll come to your senses in a few days." The director stands and flashes them a jolly grin. They get to their feet in response, albeit unwillingly on Ryoma's part. The man gives them each a firm handshake. "I'll contact you two again in three days. Is that fine with you?"

Ryoma notices that Mr Director is looking at Rouge instead of him.

"Sure! In fact, I think we'll have an answer before then." Rouge casts their potential employer a confident smile.

"Good. Very good. In that case, I'll be seeing you soon." The director tucks his papers in a leather-bound briefcase and makes his exit.

"Rouge! You can't just do that!" Ryoma turns to her and grips his script for emphasis. "This is just wrong! I'm not going to get naked on screen with you!"

"Oh, hush, Ryoma. Quit being so picky. It's not as if being a samurai feeds you." The fortune teller smirks at his sudden quiet. She leans back into the couch and flips through her printed copy of the manuscript. "Besides, this show sounds like _fun_."

"I have received enough from acting in _Power Stone_." He drops his booklet on the table and folds his arms.

"Not enough to keep you alive for long." She raises an eyebrow and rests against his arm. He swallows at her proximity. "Besides, I'm definitely taking up the offer. If you don't want to accept it, it just means that some other guy is going to be acting with me." She loops her arm around his and presses her breasts into his bicep.

Rouge, with another man? Doing... _adult_ things? In the days to come, Ryoma will not recall if it was his mind or body which responded with jealousy. There is only one person whom he allows to act alongside her. He tears out of her hold and springs to his feet. "No! I'm doing it with you!"

"Doing _what_ with me, Ryoma?" Rouge looks at him through her lashes in a way that makes his insides melt. What could he possibly do with her that-

Oh.

"N-no! I didn't mean it like that!" The skin on his face scorches. He is definitely not thinking of them naked. "I just- I just-"

"Whatever you say, Ryoma." Rouge smirks. She flips through her script to find the juiciest bits. "As long as I see you in nothing."

He sputters and is speechless for a long while.

-x-

.

**Full Colour  
**(_10_prompts, prompt: colours)_

.

The reception of the newly-released movie, _Across Lands_, is one characterised by a medley of colour. With the popularity boost from its two main characters having starred in the preceding action serial, _Power Stone_, crowds are flocking to the theatres for the adult romance film.

Ryoma, flushing scarlet, emerges reluctantly from an exclusive screening of the movie premiere to a flock of cooing fangirls. The guards restrain the surging mass, human barriers looking to be on the verge of collapse. He walks tautly past, still in disbelief of the fact that he has bared his body for the silver screen.

Rouge, the confident female lead, follows closely behind, cheeks pink with approval. Mr Director and his team of editors certainly know to accentuate her performance. Vivid memories of the scenes arouse her interest in Ryoma all over again. She can hardly wait till he joins her in her apartment once more.

Ayame, the only underage girl to have viewed the screening, blushes coral too. Mr Director has procured a ticket for her on the account of her acting in _Power Stone_. It is her virgin experience at a rated movie, and it couldn't have been better. The circus performer thinks she'll never be able to look at her co-stars the same way now.

Falcon, the hopeless rival for Rouge's interest, stews in green-tinged envy because he knows his assets will never be able to match Ryoma's. The prospect of being kicked out of the running turns him blue soon after. He convinces himself that personality matters too, and that he will try harder to win Rouge's favour.

Ganna, the motherly figure of Rouge's youth, reprimands her charge the very next day. Her face is puce and she knows it is due to anger and severe embarrassment. Oh, how the world is starting to fall apart. What happened to the conservative girls of old?

A week later, Akudo Kanema meets his ashen-faced pupil with an expression so dark it shames the night sky. Ryoma pleads with his master and kneels outside the _dojo_ for hours, until the older man is satisfied that he has understood how humiliating his movie is for the samurai profession. He is still unable to look his master in the eye after that.

When he gets home, however, Ryoma regains his usual crimson tint, because Rouge has discovered yet another way to make herself so attractive he almost suffers a nosebleed. For the rest of the night, she proceeds to remind him that he is still very much a red-blooded male.


End file.
